vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Sparda (Devil May Cry)
|-|Human Form= |-|Demon Form= Summary Sparda (スパーダ Supāda?) was a mighty demon swordsman who is known as the "Legendary Dark Knight" (伝説の魔剣士 Densetsu no Makenshi?, lit. "Legendary Demon Swordsman"). Two thousand years ago, he "woke up to justice" and alone defeated Mundus and his legions. When sealing the netherworld, sensing his power had grown too strong, he intentionally sealed himself and his demonic power in as well. Later, he escaped his prison under unrevealed circumstances and quietly reigned the human world and continued to preserve harmony. Before his death, he resurfaced in the modern day and married Eva, who gave birth to his twin sons, Dante and Vergil. Powers and Stats Tier: 3-A | 3-A, possibly Low 2-C Name: Sparda, The Legendary Dark Knight Origin: Devil May Cry Gender: Male Age: Over 2000 years (Probably much older) Classification: Demonic Knight Powers and abilities: |-|Abilities=Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Weapon Mastery, Immortality (Types 1 and 3), Self-Sustenance (Types 1 and 2), Flight, Sealing (Sealed Mundus, sealed Argosax within the Arcana, sealed his own powers within three different swords, and also sealed the demonic tower Temen-ni-Gru), Unholy Manipulation, Conceptual Manipulation (Type 3. Able to erase or restore demons names), Fire Manipulation, Demonic Energy Manipulation, Likely Non-Physical Interaction (Can likely harm intangible beings), Telekinesis and Soul Manipulation (Scaling from his son and apprentices), Durability Negation, Spatial Manipulation, Resurrection, Likely Portal Creation and BFR with Yamato, Aura and Transformation with Devil Trigger, Electricity Manipulation, Darkness Manipulation, Likely Possession (Scales from the weaker demons, who have all shown multiple times to be able to possess inanimate and living things), Regeneration (Mid; scaling from Dante), Fear Manipulation and Empowerment in Devil Form (The mere presence of demons causes fear, can also feed off despair and get stronger from it) |-|Resistances=Resistant to the Following:Extreme Cold, Cosmic Radiations, Fire Manipulation, Darkness Manipulation, Lightning Manipulation, Reality Warping, Transmutation, Size Manipulation, Petrification (Demons are stated to be resistant to the Beastheads assimilation process, which includes those abilities), Spatial Manipulation with Rebellion and Time Stop (Scaling from other Mundus' generals as all of them have shown resistance to Time Stop), Soul Manipulation (Scales from other demons, who can handle going through the crust of the demon world, which is stated to turn souls into monsters), Corruption (Type 3. Can breathe on demonic air, which turns normal people into monsters), likely Sealing with Yamato (It can cut through and create portals between the Human and Demon World, said dimensions had their connection sealed by himself in the past), Madness Manipulation (Type 3, endured being in the Demon World, which causes despair and insanity), Disease Manipulation (Approaching the Demon World, being inside or near a Demon World nexus causes "unearthly illness" which makes it difficult to concentrate and causes intense nausea and dizziness) and Fear Manipulation (Casually fights demons, and their presence can cause fear) Attack Potency: Universe level (While weakened, he defeated and sealed Argosax the Chaos, albeit with help from the Vie de Marli clan of sorcerers). His attacks with Yamato ignore conventional durability. | Universe level (Separated the Human World and the Demon World once more after they were fused by Mundus, and placed seals binding the Demon World to prevent the reoccurrence of such an event; said seals were maintained by his raw power), possibly Universe level+ (Singlehandedly defeated Mundus and the Demon Army. With the power borrowed from the Force Edge, which holds a considerable portion, but not the entirety of his power, Dante defeated Mundus once more. Should be capable of defeating Argosax in his prime). His attacks with Yamato ignore conventional durability. Speed: At least FTL, possibly Massively FTL (Comparable with Argosax's weakest form) | At least FTL, likely Massively FTL (Via powerscaling from Dante) Lifting Strength: Class G | Class G Striking Strength: Universal (Can harm Argosax the Chaos) | Universal, possibly Universal+ (Can harm Mundus, at least comparable to Sparda Devil Trigger Dante) Durability: Universe level | Universe level, possibly Universe level+ (Should be at least as strong as Sparda Devil Trigger Dante, who endured attacks from a serious Mundus) Stamina: Very high (fought Hell's entire army including all of the Demon Lords and Mundus alone) Range: Extended melee range normally. Varies from extended melee range to tens of kilometers with projectiles, Cross Universal with Yamato Standard Equipment: Devil Sword Sparda= Sparda's signature weapon and the most powerful Devil Arm ever known so far. During the rebellion against his kind, he utilized it to strike down the whole legions along with numerous Demon Lords (including Mundus himself). The sword's power was later used to seal the gate between the Human World and the Underworld. |-| Yamato= An extremely powerful weapon once wielded by Sparda. It's so sharp that it can cut through even the dimensional walls and barriers. It was also used to seal away demons to prevent them from entering the Human World. |-|Luce & Ombra= Luce & Ombra are a pair of personally customized, semi-automatic pistols once crafted wielded by the Dark Knight Sparda, which were designed to rapidly fire bullets. Intelligence: Gifted. An immensely skilled combatant known as the "Dark Knight", Sparda was able to wield a wide variety of weapons but was renowned for his skill with the sword. He is also extremely knowledgeable about the Demon World and how to open and close rifts to it and is one of the only characters in the series to defeat Mundus and seal him. Weaknesses: None notable Key: Sealed | Prime Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Dante (Devil May Cry) Dante's Profile (Prime Sparda and DMC2 Dante were used and speed was equalized) Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Devil May Cry Category:Demons Category:Fantasy Characters Category:Space Users Category:Flight Users Category:Fire Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Darkness Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Energy Users Category:Sword Users Category:Gun Users Category:Immortals Category:Transformation Users Category:Weapon Masters Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Traitors Category:Self-Sustenance Users Category:Aura Users Category:Durability Negation Users Category:Resurrection Users Category:Portal Users Category:BFR Users Category:Sealing Users Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Concept Users Category:Possession Users Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Soul Users Category:Unholy Users Category:Empowerment Users Category:Fear Users Category:Tier 3 Category:Tier 2